ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kraab (Classic)
Kraab is a cybernetically-enhanced Piscciss Premann and was one of three alien bounty hunters sent by Vilgax to retrieve the Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson. Appearance In the original series, Kraab resembled a fiddler crab with a goldish brown-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. Within the pincer was a power blaster combined with a chemical sprayer. When he goes underground by spinning his legs, he retracts his head down, making his neck disappear. He had orange lines running over his body and his eyes had the same color as the highlights of his pincer. In Alien Force, Kraab looked almost the same but had a copper and orange colorization except on his legs, where the brown part became black. His eyes were also brighter. In Omniverse, his design is slightly different. The lower abdomen is larger and more spherical, and his claw arm now has a bolt and his shoulders are fully covered by armor plating. He maintains the red and orange color but with a paler tone. The lower parts of his legs end in a larger and sharper knee cap of sorts, and the lines on his body are brighter and narrower. Personality Kraab is an violent bounty hunter who talks like an actual hunter, calling Ben his "prey", and saying that he is "hardly worth the hunt". He also has an arrogant sense of humor. History Background Kraab is a veteran of the Pyros-Piscciss war, during which he suffered severe injuries, resulting in him having mechanical parts implanted in his damaged body. 95% of his body is now mechanical and 5% is Piscciss Premann. Hunted Ben 10 Kraab was one of the three bounty hunters hired by Vilgax to hunt down the Omnitrix in Hunted, the others being SixSix and Tetrax. He defeated Ghostfreak but was defeated when Grey Matter ripped out some wires from his neck, causing his body to go haywire. Alien Force Kraab reappeared in The Final Battle: Part 1, hired by an unknown client to hunt down Ben. He was frozen by Big Chill and left aboard the ship. Since Ben couldn't save the ship, it exploded, but Gwen and Kevin managed to save Kraab. Omniverse Kraab returns in Cough It Up, when Psyphon hires bounty hunters to find him a very precious item. He was first seen on the streets of Undertown, searching for it. Jimmy Jones chased him to the entrance of the Black Hole. Psyphon told the hunters that the item was stolen by someone who poisoned the guards with quills. Kraab detonated one of Argit's office's walls and told Argit to give him the item. Argit was surprised to see him because he thought he was still in jail. Unfortunately for Kraab, Ben, Rook, and Spanner happened to be there too. Ben transformed into Frankenstrike and took out Kraab with one hit. At the end of the episode, he was defeated by Argit's Techadon robots and was banned from Undertown. Powers and Abilities As a skilled hunter, Kraab also has enhanced strength, durability and uses many useful weapons including lasers, gases and a chemical spray that can take away Ghostfreak's power to become intangible and invisible, giving Kraab the opportunity to land a blow on him. But his main weapon is his big powerful claw. Kraab possesses thermographic vision, and can burrow underground easily by spinning his lower body like a mining drill. Kraab is capable of turning his head around 360 degrees, and can retract in downwards into his neck when going underground as mentioned above. Weaknesses Kraab is more robotic than organic, meaning Galvans, and Planchaküles can interfere with his systems, causing him to lose control of himself and deactivate. Kraab is vulnerable to electricity. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Hunted'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' (first reappearance) Comics Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Target: Rath'' *''The Monster at the End of this Book'' Others *''Will Jarrett Have His Revenge?'' Video Games Kraab appears in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction as a mini-boss. Etymology His name is based on "crab". References Pop-ups Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains Category:Males Category:Original Series Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Cyborgs